


Light lights up light

by hoshinoryouka



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshinoryouka/pseuds/hoshinoryouka





	Light lights up light

Light lights up light（光点亮光）  
钟声。  
痛彻心扉。  
一排乌鸦在肃杀的晨雾中腾起。  
孩子的哭声。  
仿佛回到那一天。  
那一天，成为“L”的那一天……  
意识逐渐从那钟声处拉回，耳边是淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
“你在那种地方做什么呢，龙崎？”  
啊啊，月的声音。  
可是，他在说些什么呢？是对我的死刑宣判吗？  
我把手放在耳朵旁，示意他再说一次。  
“我说，你在那种地方做什么啊龙崎？”  
月提高了音量，听上去似乎对我感到不满。  
想着：“要不要稍微捉弄一下他呢”，我微笑着再次用动作告诉他我听不见他在说些什么。  
看着他皱了皱眉头，便走进了雨中来到我的面前。“你究竟在这里做什么，龙崎。”  
这回他站在我的面前，和我一起淋着雨，轻声仿佛无奈般地问道。  
“也没有什么要紧的事。”我说，侧着身子看向远方，又回头看了他一眼，“只是，钟声……”  
“钟声？”  
“是啊。”我再度眺向远方，“今天的钟声，总觉得特别的吵呢。”  
他侧耳倾听一会儿，说，“我什么都没有听到。”  
“是吗。”我也很困惑，“今天的钟声一直没有停过，让我根本无法忽视……”  
“也许是教会的钟声？”我自顾自的说着，“有人结婚？还是说……”  
“你在说些什么啊，龙崎。别说那些无聊的话了，我们进去吧。”  
我定定地看着他那被雨打湿的栗色的头发，然后低下了头。  
“对不起。”  
“我说的话，大家都会当做是胡扯呢，”我平静地说道，仿佛某些事情霎时已经明了，我不再挣扎。“所以千万不要相信。”  
他的脸上现在是怎样的表情呢。会不会有一点点的怜悯，像他自居的神那样给予一个罪人以宽容？  
他居然笑了。“说的也是啊，龙崎。你说的话大部分都是胡扯的呢。所以如果对你的每句话都加以仔细思索的话恐怕就会没完没了了。这一点我最清楚了。”  
“嗯……没错呢，月。”  
“不过，在这一点上我们还是彼此彼此吧。”我有预感已经到了最后关头了。我仍然不会放弃任何一个机会试探那个人。  
“此话怎讲。”  
“从出生到现在，你曾经哪怕一次，说过真心话吗？”我放慢语速，嘴角带笑。  
他被我这个问题怔住了，我直勾勾地看着他。  
“你在说什么啊龙崎，的确我有时是会说谎，但是，不会有人一辈子都没有说过谎吧。人类并非是那么的完美，任何人都会说谎。但是我一直小心，不说伤害他人的谎话。这就是我的回答。”  
我冷冷的看着他。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”虽然很失望，但我还是露出了微笑。  
“我们进去吧。全身都湿了。”我主动提议道。  
“好。”  
雨声越来越响，混杂着我幻觉中的钟声发出宛若歇斯底里却又极度平静的哀嚎。  
啊啊，那说不定是我的丧钟敲响了……

我拿了一条毛巾，随意放在头上便走了出来。只见月已经脱了湿漉漉的鞋子，正坐在冰凉的阶梯上擦拭着头发。  
我走近他，“真狼狈啊。”  
“都是你害的吧，谁让你非得呆在那样的大雨里。”  
“说的也是。对不起。”  
我看着他，鬼使神差地把自己头上的毛巾拿了下来，走下阶梯，捧起他的右脚。  
果不其然，他吓了一跳。  
“龙崎，你在干嘛？！”  
“看你擦得这么认真，想帮帮你。”  
“不用了，你没有必要这么做。”  
“还可以帮你按摩哦，”我微笑着看着他，“就当作是为了赎罪吧。我可是很擅长按摩的。”  
月惊讶地看着我，但那一瞬过后他便别开了视线。“随便你吧。”  
“好。”  
我到底在想什么呢？月肯定也在揣测我行为的含义吧？  
其实，什么也没有想呢。我只不过是遵从着自己的本心行事。  
稍微加重了一些手上的力度，月不适地闷哼出声。  
“喂，等下就适应了。”  
一阵漫长的沉默。  
我发梢的水珠也沉默着落在他的皮肤上。  
我能感受到，他的视线……  
月拿起毛巾，擦拭了几下我的头发。  
“又弄湿了。”  
我的身体一僵。  
可能是为了这片刻一生都难得的温柔。  
我幻想，这一刻我不是“L”，而月，也不是“基拉”……  
“对不起。”  
我回应着。  
随后继续低着头，轻轻地擦拭着。  
窗外的光暧昧地照在我们两人身上，这一刻多么短暂，也多么让人晕眩。  
“真寂寞啊。”  
“？”  
“马上就要说再见了呢，我们。”  
刚好此时电话声响起，我也省去了为这句话解释的机会。  
不管对刚才那句话多么好奇，在工作面前我知道月一定会选择工作。  
挂了电话，我对他说：“我们走吧，月。看起来似乎进行得很顺利呢。”

“龙崎，这是怎么回事？！”松田还是老样子，冒冒失失的冲我喊出了他的疑惑，“竟然有国家同意用笔记本来执行死刑？！”  
我坐上我的工作椅，无视松田的问话，对着电脑屏幕说道：“做得好，渡。”  
“过奖。”  
“请你快点准备把笔记本送过去吧。”  
“是。”  
“龙崎，这到底是怎么一回事？”站在我身边的月也急迫地开口问道。  
“验证杀人笔记的效力。”  
“你现在这么做还有什么意义？很明显这本杀人笔记就是有效用的啊！”  
“而且，要由谁来写上名字呢？一旦开始的话，13天的期限就会没完没了的啊！”  
“可以找一个即将在十三天内执刑的死刑犯来写。如果十三天过去他还没有死，那么就免除他的死刑判决。”我补充道。  
“可是，这样的话岂不是把人命当儿戏了吗！”时刻保持着高度正义感的夜神局长此时也发话质询了。  
“就差一点了！”我打断了他，再也不能保持镇静，“只要能突破这一点，一切就都能串起来了！”  
可惜还是晚了一步。  
话音刚落，屏幕上的显示便出现了异常，不多时，所有屏幕上都显示着“all data delete”。  
渡出意外了！  
大家一时间都慌张起来，我的心跳得很快，隐隐地甚至期待着什么……我知道的，从今天早些时候开始就一直扰乱着我的那股力量……渡遇害了，那么接下来……！  
“死神呢？”我问道。  
“对啊，死神…”  
“死神怎么不见了…”  
我突然想起什么，说道：“大家，死神…”  
心脏猛烈地抽动了一下。  
果然…吗。  
我向左边倒去……  
震耳欲聋的钟声响起了……  
我看着月。我在他怀里死去。我看着他抽搐狰狞的脸。似笑非笑。  
多么悲伤。  
可悲的人不仅是我，还有你啊。

……  
东京近郊区的一个无名小教堂。  
今天将要把“流河旱树”埋葬。  
“真可悲啊……到死都不能以自己的名字死去。”松田喃喃道。  
月穿着黑色西服，笔直地伫立于棺材旁，胸前的白色蔷薇纯净无暇。  
这是杀了无数的人，却十指不曾染上一滴鲜血的死神。  
下葬的时候下起了小雨。  
夜神总一郎撑着一把黑色的雨伞，和夜神月一起站在墓地旁安静地看着世界级侦探“L”被埋葬的全过程。  
夜神月一直看着坟墓旁的一株矢车菊出神。  
直到夜神总一郎轻拍他的肩膀，示意他已经可以离开，他才收回了目光。  
正在那时，一个熟悉的身影让他不由得睁大了双眼。  
和第一次见面一模一样的打扮，邋里邋遢的样子，驼着背，在坟墓的另一边淋着雨默默地站着，一言不发地看着自己。  
“龙崎！”  
月紧紧抓着父亲的肩膀，大声说道。  
夜神总一郎诧异地顺着儿子的视线看了过去，随后复杂地看了月一眼，安抚道：“走吧，孩子，别想太多了。”  
怎么回事？！  
月求助般看向身边的死神，琉克哧哧地笑了几声，说：“嘛，这种事谁知道呢。”说着，也饶有趣味地观察着那个雨中的“龙崎”。  
看来琉克也能看到那个“龙崎”，这就说明不是我的幻觉。但是这到底是怎么回事……不管怎样，先把爸爸他们支开。月这样想着，便转身面露哀伤地对夜神总一郎说：“爸爸，你们先走吧，我想…在这里稍微再多陪他一会儿。”  
夜神总一郎叹了口气，“虽然平时针锋相对的时候不少，但我知道你们之间还是会有那种天才之间的惺惺相惜……该怎么说呢，毕竟他现在也……”顿了一下，夜神总一郎拍拍月的肩膀，“我很为你骄傲，月……”  
“谢谢您。等下我就直接回我自己的公寓了，不用担心。”  
“嗯。我们先走了。”  
打发走了众人，月撑着伞走到了“龙崎”的面前。  
琉克还在那里笑个没完，月心烦意乱起来。“闭嘴，琉克。”  
“诶，是真的月啊。”  
“！？”  
“好神奇——”这样说着，雨中的“龙崎”伸出手来想要触碰月。  
“啊。碰得到。”滴着水的惨白的手有气无力地在月的西服上蹭了一下。  
“你……”月的脸久违地扭曲了起来，“你没死吗？”  
“诶，”“龙崎”钻进了伞下，一股湿气马上在月的身上蔓延开来，“谁知道呢，这种事？”  
“虽然我好像已经死了，但是淋雨果然还是不好受啊……呐月君，我们快点回去吧？”  
“……”  
还有很多话想问他。  
不过。  
看到他湿答答的，仿佛回到那一天，下着雨的阴沉的那一天。  
应该没什么问题吧。  
这样想着，月沉着脸，一言不发的领着“龙崎”坐上了计程车。

不无意外地看着“龙崎”直接穿过了车门，乖乖地坐在了座位上。月从后视镜里打量着他，看着他缩成一团，头发上的水滴答着落下。一下、两下……看不见他的表情。  
是他。没错。月强烈地感觉到，从第一眼开始，到现在，逐步加深的肯定。他是L。他回来了。  
下车后，一等计程车开走，月便直接抱起了L。胸前的衬衫被他的头发湿透，突出的肩胛骨硌得生疼。  
L一言不发地蜷缩在月的怀中，像极了一只可怜兮兮的流浪猫。  
就这样被死神捡回家中。  
月把L轻轻地放在沙发上，脱下他脏兮兮的白色球鞋扔到一旁，走进浴室拿了一条浴巾把L整个人包住，稍显粗暴地擦揉着那一头湿发。  
“这是做什么？”L的声音从层层包裹下闷闷地传出来。  
“……”月没有回答。  
“不如还是洗个澡吧。你需要吗？”月低下头看着L。  
一只苍白的手挣扎着伸了出来，抓住了月胸前的衬衫。  
“我觉得，我们两个都需要。”  
L的眼睛直直地盯着月。可尽管如此，还是难以从那双眼睛中看出任何的波澜。  
彼此都不甘心的两个人、毕生宿敌的两个人，孩子气地追求着胜利和正义。  
又一场战争打响。  
热气腾腾的浴室里，赤裸相待的两人。  
“我不会杀你。”  
“更何况，你现在也杀不了我了。”  
“呵，”月倒了一些洗发水在手中，主动为L洗起了头发，“这倒是真的。毕竟除了我以外没有人能看见你了。”  
“那么为什么还要回来呢，明明什么也做不了。”月用指腹轻轻按压着L的头皮，依然为这份真实感而深感诧异，“来看我如何创造出一个新世界吗？L。”  
“不。我虽然也说不清自己回来的原因，但是我来到这里，待在你的身边，更想看的是你被真正的正义击败的那一天。”  
“激怒我？”月的手指加重了力道。  
“不过是一个死人罢了。”  
“不过是千万个你的牺牲品之一罢了。”L补充道。  
“……”  
“自己冲水吧。”月抽出手，冷冷地说道。  
“还有，我没有饲养你的义务。”  
“现在的我，只不过是一种意识的外现。脱离了你，我也就不复意义。”  
顶着一头的泡泡，L起身踏入浴缸中，“别担心，我和琉克一样，只是待在你身边不会干预你的任何行动。”  
开关打开，热水从上方喷出，泡沫随着热水顺着L瘦削的脸庞流下。  
“吃不吃饭、洗不洗澡、甚至睡不睡觉，说不定对我而言都没什么必要了。”  
沉默许久的月起身，也跨入了浴缸中，“既然这样，反正我也赶不走你。那一切随你喜欢好了。”  
“说不定，”月凝视着雾气笼绕之中的那张脸，“你的出现也只是我自己的希望罢了。”  
固定在天花板上的喷头还在不停的飘落着水珠，浴缸边缘也不断的流下热水。忽然浴缸中的水强烈的波动了一下，月俯身靠向L，“现在可以告诉我了吧，你的真名。”  
“Lawliet（ローライト）。有意思吧，我和月你一样，都是‘光’呢。”  
“……”  
依旧在挑衅着自己。  
那嘴唇。  
月吻了上去。  
湿热的、柔软的、甜蜜的。  
“！”  
L睁大了眼睛，被动地接受着这个吻。  
缓缓地闭上了眼睛。  
没什么好在意的…只不过享受当下……  
L缓缓把手臂勾上了月的脖颈。  
双方都没有过多的言语，只是在那狭小的天地中索求着对方。  
月轻轻的舔舐过L的面颊，到耳垂，再到脖子，往下……  
“哈啊、”L的头向后倒去，喉结一动，“那里……”  
“不喜欢？”  
“……好痒。”  
月来回舔弄着L胸前的红晕，享受着L被自己压在身下所带来的精神上的极大满足感。  
“去床上。”  
L推开他的头，脸上被热气蒸得泛红。  
浑身像散了架一样使不上力气……L软绵绵地坐在浴缸里，连大脑都快要罢工。  
月起身出去，穿上浴袍后又把L从滑溜溜的浴缸里捞了出来。  
像一条快要溺死的鱼。这家伙。  
月想。过多的蒸气对他而言似乎不怎么好。  
还是要抱着他，用浴巾裹着，再揉一揉那头乱发。  
轻得像片羽。  
“你是变成天使了，对吗？”  
“……”L没有说话。  
“可惜，像我这样的人，死后连地狱也去不了。”  
“我会去哪呢？到时候？”月自言自语着把L放在床上，拿起吹风机慢慢烘干着那黑色发丝，“我唯一可以肯定的是，这条路我会走下去的。”  
“真让人吃惊。”  
“什么？”月关上了吹风机的开关。  
“没什么。只不过这些话，不像是自诩为神的你会说的。”  
“我已经赢了你，不是吗？”  
“没错，但，”L嘟囔道，“你不会赢了这个世界。”  
“哈哈哈哈……”  
月笑了起来，好像那一刻他还是那个心无城府的少年，纯粹而爽朗。  
下一刻，他就再度露出他那副仿佛掌控一切的傲慢的表情：“会不会，我都会让它变成我的囊中之物。”  
“就像现在，我得到你一样…！”  
月欺身压上，将L的双手牢牢按住，低头肆意亲吻着那苍白嘴唇。  
“唔…！”  
L稍微动了两下便放弃了挣扎，自暴自弃般的放纵自己沉溺于快感。  
和月做，也就是和killer，和这个宛如神的男人，和自己毕生的宿敌。  
心理上的快感将远远超出生理上的。  
L此刻只想疯狂的把月刻入自己身体里，或者说，这个灵魂体内。  
被月进入身体的那一刻，剧烈的疼痛很快被精神上更为强烈的快感所掩盖。L不禁呻吟出声，被动地承受着月的动作。  
渐渐润湿的睫毛，半干的发丝，柔软的皮肤，这些都增加了月的嗜虐感。  
“就这样将这幅支离破碎的身体和心全部都狠狠地拥入怀中多好，揉进自己的身体里，拆吃入腹。”  
要如何命名这样的占有欲，月自己也不清楚。  
手指按压过L腰部的弧度，手掌渐渐抚上弯曲的背部。L的一切看起来都那样的色气，充满着无言的诱惑。  
明知渴饮了第一口就会有第二、第三次，还是投身其中，像毒品，也像赌博，像一切世人谓之以“恶”的东西。  
可那又如何。  
不是在天堂地狱或人间的任何地方上演着非爱非恨的戏。  
我需要你、我渴求你、我照亮你。  
一夜欢愉。  
次日清晨，月浑浑噩噩地睁开眼，模糊的视线里，一个白色的幽灵静静伫立于窗前。  
L身上披着月的干净的白色衬衫，站在散发着寒意的满是雨痕的窗前。一只手抚在窗上。  
月一声不响的在床上看了一会儿，仿佛也能感受到从指尖传来的窗户的寒意。  
“才六点呢。”  
L突然说。  
“嗯。”月的眼神没有移开，“过来，L。”  
虽然看起来不太情愿，L还是拖着步子走了过来。  
“就这样光着身子站了多久。”  
说着，把L拉进了被窝。  
“我并不冷。也不会困。”  
L顺从的躺了下来，总是瞪得大大的眼睛现在只是懒懒的垂着眼皮。  
“我就这么看着你吧，”L把头埋进了月的胸膛，“安静地、一言不发地……”  
……  
看着月因为尼亚和梅洛而忙的焦头烂额，一次一次地与他们正面交锋，经历了猜疑，挫败，利用，许多人的死去，终于来到了与尼亚所代表的正义决一生死的前夜。  
月也是正义啊。  
L想。  
月，是他所以为的正义啊。  
此时，月在房间里兴奋的战栗着。就差爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。  
L沉默地看着这个男人。  
“我要赢了，L。”  
月嘴角扭曲的笑着，一把将L抱到身上，轻吻着他的脖颈。  
“见证我们的新世界的诞生吧。”  
L的手放在月顶着自己臀部的部位上，暗示月做下去。  
这是最后了……  
感受着月不再压抑的吻，L直直的望入那双因疯狂而显得越发清晰的眼睛。永远难忘的是，正是这样的狂气让自己深深陷入了。  
我们饮鸠止渴。  
月的手指、月的肌肤、月的发丝、月的一切，现在都要好好感受。  
如同那天他的怜悯，现在是我怜悯了他。  
伴随着月从身后顶入，L瘦削的身体只有被握在月的手中才不会散架一般，却还是跟从着快感摆动着腰部，让肉体相碰撞的声音肆意传出。  
月环住L的腰部，另一只手在那向下弯曲的腰窝上细细描画着，一下又一下地将那个身体往自己的方向晃动。  
L的嘴唇张开，毫不掩饰地呻吟着，叫嚣着快感，贪婪要着更多、更深、更痛。  
月闷哼着一下下深入浅出，顶得L前端不断流出淫靡的液体。  
“嗯…啊……那里……哈啊啊…”  
“你……真可爱啊……L…”  
月把L的头别过来，吻上去。舔舐着L恍惚中嘴角流下的唾液，反反复复地把玩着那两片让人欲罢不能的唇瓣。  
“射在里面好吗？”  
唇齿相依之时轻轻问着。  
“嗯…快点……”  
抚上臀部的手，在L的欲望上有些粗鲁地撸动着的手……  
“月……！”  
大脑一片空白。  
充实感渐渐地消退……  
……  
“夜神月。是你输了。”  
琉克冷酷的宣判在远方响起。  
月用尽全力向前奔跑着。  
夕阳还是那样温柔。  
要跑去哪里？哪里都不会接纳自己。手臂渐渐失去了知觉。好痛……  
什么都没有了。  
好狼狈。  
血腥味重的令人作呕。  
恍惚间忆起那年少时光。没有捡到笔记前，那个目光空洞却无忧无虑的少年。  
啊，回不去了……  
杀死的人们的脸。  
最后的最后，倒在冰凉的阶梯上。  
眼皮好重……  
心脏猛地抽动一下。  
面前是，L……  
丑态尽出啊，月。  
哈哈……  
就那样闭上了双眼。不再留恋。  
最后的最后还是两人互相倒映在彼此的眼中。  
……  
“啊咧，L你还在啊。”  
琉克微笑着。佯装惊讶的问道。  
“是啊。”  
“呵呵……他不像你，天堂跟地狱都不会接纳他的呢。”  
“嗯。”L 端坐在台阶上，“不过，我会找到他的。”  
“哈哈哈……”  
“真寂寞呢……死神。”  
琉克耸耸肩，“多亏了你们，暂时没有那么无聊了。不过以后啊……”  
“以后的事，以后再说吧。”  
“呵……”L的表情看不清楚，“那么我先走了。”  
“啊，我也回死神界咯。”  
扑沙扑沙，死神的黑色翅膀张开了。  
很快便与夜色融为一体。  
夜空中传来琉克的声音：“期待我们的下次再见，L。还有，月。”  
望着璀璨的城市灯火，喧哗却冷清。  
“月……”  
只有你……  
“点亮我……”


End file.
